Jingle Bell Ball
This is the concert held in winter, for the summer concert see Summertime Ball. The Jingle Bell Ball is a concert held every year in December, by the Global Radio-owned Capital network at The O2 Arena. One of this years confirmed headline acts are Katy Perry and Lady Gaga. Previous headline acts have included The Black Eyed Peas, Cheryl Cole, Girls Aloud, Janet Jackson, Jessie J, Kylie Minogue, Shakira, Rihanna and Pink. Other notable acts who have performed at the Ball include Bruno Mars, JLS, Miley Cyrus, The Pussycat Dolls, Taio Cruz, Tinie Tempah, Rita Ora and The Wanted. 2012 Little Mix performed at the 2012 Jingle Bell Ball on December 8, 2012. The group performed as a three-piece due to Perrie Edwards recovering after having surgery to remove her tonsils. Setlist #"Wings" #"DNA" #"Super Bass" #"We Are Young" Videos Little Mix perform 'Wings' on Capital Jingle Bell Ball (08 December 2012) Little Mix - DNA - Capital FM Jingle Bell Ball Little Mix - Superbass (Jingle Bell Ball) Little Mix - 'We Are Young' Acoustic Cover (Live at Capital FM's Jingle Bell Ball 2012) in HD!!! Little Mix Say 1D's Zayn Is "Smitten" With Perrie 2013 Little Mix performed at the 2013 Jingle Bell Ball on December 8, 2013. Setlist #"Wings" #"DNA" #"Little Me" #"Move" Videos Little Mix - Wings - Capital FM Jingle Bell Ball 2013 Little Mix - DNA - Capital FM Jingle Bell Ball 2013 Little Mix - Little Me - Capital FM Jingle Bell Ball 2013 Little Mix - Move - Capital FM Jingle Bell Ball 2013 Little Mix Chat To Max Backstage At The Jingle Bell Ball 2013 2015 Little Mix performed both nights at the 2015 Jingle Bell Ball on December 5 and 6, 2015. They also announced Secret Love Song as their next single for their third studio album Get Weird on Night 1. Setlist Night 1 #"Salute" #"Move" #"Love Me Like You" #"Secret Love Song" (Performed with Jason Derulo live for the first time) #"Wings" #"Black Magic" Night 2 #"Salute" #"Move" #"Love Me Like You" #"Wings" #"Black Magic" Videos Night 1 Little Mix - 'Salute' (Live At The Jingle Bell Ball 2015) Little Mix - 'Move' (Live at The Jingle Bell Ball 2015) Little Mix - 'Love Me Like You' (Live At The Jingle Bell Ball 2015) Little Mix Ft. Jason Derulo - 'Secret Love Song' (Live at The Jingle Bell Ball 2015) Little Mix - 'Wings'' (Live At The Jingle Bell Ball 2015) Little Mix - 'Black Magic' (Live At The Jingle Bell Ball 2015) Night 2 Little Mix - 'Salute' (Sunday Performance) (Live At The Jingle Bell Ball 2015) Little Mix - 'Love Me Like You' (Sunday Performance) (Live At The Jingle Bell Ball 2015) Little Mix - 'Wings' (Sunday Performance) (Live At The Jingle Bell Ball 2015) Little Mix - 'Black Magic' (Sunday Performance) (Live At The Jingle Bell Ball 2015) 2016 Little Mix performed at the 2016 Jingle Bell Ball as a headlining act on December 3, 2016 on December 3, 2016. Setlist #"Salute" #"Hair" #"Wings" #"Move" #"Secret Love Song" (Performed with Nathan Sykes singing Jason Derulo's verses) #"Black Magic" #"Shout Out to My Ex" Videos Little Mix - 'Salute' (Live At Capital’s Jingle Bell Ball 2016) Little Mix - 'Hair' (Live At Capital’s Jingle Bell Ball 2016) Little Mix 'Wings' (Live At Capital's Jingle Bell Ball 2016) Little Mix ft. Nathan Sykes - 'Secret Love Song' (Live At Capital’s Jingle Bell Ball 2016) Little Mix - 'Black Magic' (Live At Capital’s Jingle Bell Ball 2016) Little Mix - 'Shoutout To My Ex' (Live At Capital’s Jingle Bell Ball 2016) 2018 Little Mix performed at the 2018 Jingle Bell Ball as a headlining act on December 9, 2018. Snippets of The National Manthem and Joan of Arc were used during the girls' entrance. Setlist # "Power" # "Black Magic" # "Touch" # "Secret Love Song" # "Only You" # "Woman Like Me" # "Shout Out to My Ex" Videos Little Mix - 'Black Magic' (Live at Capital's Jingle Bell Ball 2018) Little Mix - 'Touch' (Live at Capital's Jingle Bell Ball 2018) Little Mix - ‘Secret Love Song’ (Live at Capital’s Jingle Bell Ball 2018) Little Mix - ‘Only You’ (Live at Capital’s Jingle Bell Ball 2018) Little Mix - 'Woman Like Me' (Live at Capital's Jingle Bell Ball 2018) Little Mix - 'Shout Out To My Ex' (Live at Capital's Jingle Bell Ball 2018) Trivia *Little Mix are currently tied with performing at the most balls, alongside Nathan Sykes and Olly Murs, performing at six so far. **They also share the record of headlining the most balls, alongside Rihanna and Lady Gaga, headlining two so far. Gallery Category:Events